


A Vessel for the Dark Side

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween 2017: Huxloween Rides Again [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Exorcisms, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: The Dark Side has completely engulfed Kylo Ren. Hux knows how to bring him back to himself.





	A Vessel for the Dark Side

Pain lanced through his wrists as his body bowed against the hands pressed to his chest. He let out a scream that came from somewhere deep in his chest. It didn’t sound like him as it rang off the low ceiling of the chamber.

“Shhhh,” murmured Hux, running his hands slowly down across Kylo’s hips. “I can take care of you.”

Kylo rattled the chains around his wrist against the iron headboard again and screamed. The Dark Side was galloping through him, every cell of his being felt as if it was on fire. His power was enough to pull Star Destoryers from orbit, but in this sealed chamber he was trapped. He breathed out a groan as Hux wrapped a hand around his throbbing erection.

Hux stroked him slowly at first, almost agonizingly slowly, bringing all of Kylo’s focus to him.

“You poor beast,” Hux sighed, staring down at the prone form of Kylo Ren on this bed in the bowels of the core world. “Look at what the Force does to you when you let yourself get worked up.”

Kylo glanced up. Hux had requested a metallic mirror mounted on the ceiling at some point. Insisting that Kylo should be able to see himself like this. Kylo understood why now. Every finely toned muscle in his body stood out in high relief. It reminded him of how he looked when he had spent hours in the gym. His body glistening and flexing, covered in a sheen of sweat.

He also saw that his veins had become so dark that they seemed black in the low light of the room. The unbreakable orbs of dim light that Hux had installed after every regular bulb had been smashed for the hundredth time reminded him of old fashioned candles. It was almost romantic. But after he caught his own eyes in the mirror he understood why Hux had insisted on the low light.

His eyes glowed. Hux had tried to explain to him how when Kylo was filled with the dark side his eyes would glow with all of the hate and anger that possessed him. He understood now why Hux had chosen to stay by his side when the light was extinguished in him. In the same way the firing of Starkiller was beautiful and terrifying he was beautiful and terrifying. A weapon of unknowable devastation, yet this one he could caress. Kylo’s focus was pulled from the image when he felt the glide of lubricant across the heated skin of his member.

Hux capped the bottle and set it aside, slipping the black robe he chose to wear from his shoulders. He was naked underneath, and no doubt prepared. Even before Kylo had become a vessel for the Dark Side Hux had taken to preparing himself before their trysts. What began as a mutual desire to blow off steam had over time become an obsession for both of them. It didn’t feel like love to Kylo, but he wasn’t sure he could understand that emotion as he was now. Now he was nothing but passion and lust. A creature of instinct and anger when he was at Hux’s side as an advisor, a monster of lust when his power became too much.

Hux straddled Kylo’s hips and held the tip of Kylo’s penis to his entrance.

“Look at me,” he breathed out. Kylo couldn’t resist an order from the man above him and looked into his face. Hux’s eyes reflected the dim light and Kylo could see how wide his pupils were. His face was pure bliss. Hux’s stare had always entranced him, and in moments like this, the quiet moments they had away from the eyes of their underlings, it was like being pinned by a predator. While Kylo was a devastating weapon to be wielded, Hux was the violent war god to wield it.

With a long sigh Hux lowered himself down, engulfing Kylo’s length. If Kylo’s cells felt like they were on fire before, now they felt like they were made of nothing but. If he didn’t know better he would think that the bed would flash into flame at any moment. Hux had told him after the first time they did this that Kylo’s flesh became like ice when he was in this state. Kylo, who was generally radiated heat when he was in his normal state, consumed it and sucked it out of the room when he was like this. Hux shivered in the cold, breathing out again, his breath fogging.

“Please, Hux,” Kylo whined. His voice was distorted and didn’t sound like it should be coming out of a human being. Hux sighed again and lifted himself up, just to drop back down slowly.

As Hux built up his pace and threw his head back he groaned. The air around them seemed electrified. With every movement Kylo felt himself being pulled further and further out of the dark. It was like being retrieved from a chasm, slowly he felt himself ascending back into the world around them. He bowed his back again, roaring into the air around them and began to fuck up into Hux.

Hux screamed his pleasure out and pitched forward, draping himself across Kylo’s body. He dragged his lips across Kylo’s collar bone, leaving a bite at his pulse point.

“You are wonderful like this,” he whispered against Kylo’s neck. “I can feel your power. It feels as if the Dark Side itself is filling me,” Kylo answered him with a growl, reaching out with the Force to grab Hux’s hips.

If Kylo had done that years before, when all of this began, Hux would have tossed him out of the room. As the years rolled on and they began to trust one another, Hux had been more and more willing to allow Kylo to embrace him with the Force. Now he used it to lift Hux and slam him back down on his prick, setting a brutal pace.

Hux rocked back and away bowing his own back and allowing himself to be used. He was almost sobbing now, pleasure breaking open the calm and collected exterior of the Supreme Leader of the First Order. A singular drop of sweat rolled down his neck from his temple and across his chest.

“I’m going to come,” Hux moaned into the air around them. Kylo was close as well. He reached out with another tendril of the Force and ran it across the purpling head of Hux’s penis. That was all it took.

Hux screamed Kylo’s name and spasmed around him. Rope after rope of pearlescent cum laid itself across Kylo’s chest and abdomen. The contrast between the cooling of Hux’s essence and Kylo’s own blazing flesh enveloped him and ripped Kylo’s orgasm from him.

The roar he let out sounded like an angry loth cat. The chains on his wrist rattled as he cycled over and over, pulsing into Hux. For a moment his vision became black and as he slowly came back to himself he felt the warmth of Hux draped across his chest.

“Hux,” he whispered, drawing his attention. Kylo was sure that his eyes had gone back to their regular warm brown when Hux shifted to unlock the cuffs around his wrists. He felt Hux rub the circulation back into each of them as he dropped the open bindings back against the headboard. He laid back down and nuzzled himself into Kylo’s neck.

While these times used to be for them to plot and scheme, now that Snoke was dead and they headed the order there was no secret discussions they could only have when Kylo was wrung out and drifting just above the flow of the dark side. They lay in silence, breathing slowly and deeply. Kylo manipulated the dimmer switch for the lights and plunged them into darkness. Gradually, sleep took them, this stolen moment of peace for them and them alone.


End file.
